Who Would Have Thought
by BlowMeFire
Summary: What happens when Sokka and Azula fall in love? Follow them on this crazy journey of trial, love, and family. Boy, are we in for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is for John, who has been kind enough to read and review my other story, Perfection. Thank you, John!**

She didn't see it coming, but then again, no one did. It was one of those unexpected loves.

You might wonder how it happend, so I'll tell you.

Azula was still in prison when it happend, actually, and Sokka had come to visit. He didn't know why at the time, but now he claimed it was fate. Wich is weird, considering he usually doesn't believe in that kind of thing. As soon as he walked into the room with her cell in it, she felt somthing she had never felt before. Love.

Sokka walked over to the dark cell, kneeled down so he was level with Azula, and avoided eye contact. Azula was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?'' she said in a hoarse voice. it was the first time she had spoken in a long time.

Sokka didn't reply right away, as if he were trying to figure out himself. Not coming to a conlusion, he said, "I don't know. I just, feel like I need to be here." He turned his head to look at Azula for the first time. They stayed that way for quit a while.

"I don't expect you to believe me, and it's also kind of random, but I'm sorry."Azula finally said.

Sokka just stared at her in shock, he did _not___see that coming.

" Like I said, I don't expect you to believe me. I- I'm just sorry for everything I ever did."

she said, but then quickly added, "But it wasn't entirely my fault, my father raised me this way."

After a long pause Sokka nodded his head and said, "Ya, I guess" and was taken by surprise when Azula quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Um, I, uh, have to go." Sokka said quickly after recovering from his shock.

The next time Azula saw Sokka was a few days later, and this time he wasn't alone. He had the Gaang with him.

"Azula, say what you told me the other day, about you being sorry for everything." Sokka demanded.

Azula was confused, but she obeyed."I am sorry for everything that I've done"

"Toph, is she lying?'' Aang asked. Of course, Azula thought, how could I have forgotten? Toph can tell if I'm lying. Well, that makes things alot easier for me.

"No. I can't believe it, but she is accutually sorry" Toph says next.

There is scilence. No one knew what to say.

"I, suppose we should let you out, maybe..." Aang says finally. He finds a gaurd and asks for his keys, unlocking Azula's cell. As soon as Azula was out, Sokka kissed her. Everyone was surpized, but not as surprized as they were when he said, " I've been wanting to do that for a few days now" and smiled. And Azula smiled back.

So, now you know. And now, we check back on our happy, unexpected couple.

''Hey, Azula, I have a question.''

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Wow. Just another thing she didn't see coming. But she was happy. Ectatic, actually.

"Of course!" Azula replied without hesitation, and kissed him. And they live happily ever after.

What? You want more? Ok, I guess. but you are going to have to wait for chapter 2.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please review and look out for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N And now it's time for chapter 2!**

The wedding was to be perfect. Every thing was either to be Fire Nation or Water Tribe based.

Azula's dress was breath taking. It was black and parted at half way down the skirt to reveal special red, orangen, and yellow fabric invented by the Fire Nation that reflected the light so that it looked just like flickering fire when she moved.

Sokka wore a traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding out fit that consisted of a blue tunic and and darker blue had his hair in his usual warrior wolf tail.

As Azula stood infront of Sokka, saying her vows, he couldn't help but think she was amazing. Everything, every inch of her body was perfect.

Later, as they were dancing, Aang came over to congradgulate them. He told Sokka he was a lucky man, and he couldn't help but agree.

Sokka sat infront of his house, Azula at his side. The wedding had been the day before, and now they wanted some alone time. He stared up at the night sky, wondering what the future had in store for him. He had asked Azula if she wanted him to get a job, but she said it wasnt' necessary. She was still royalty after all. But now, he had another question.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" he asked.

"Of course, I must continue the royal bloodline!" she said, and then quickly added, "And i love children." Sokka smiled. Although she was trying to change, Azula's old self would shine through every once in a while. She had apoligized to the world for everything she had done, and most forgave her, but a few still held a grudge. She didn't particularly like these people, but she controlled herself, with help from Sokka of course.

Sokka felt his stomach growl and asked Azula if she wanted him to start dinner. She said yes, but insisted that she helped, claiming that she would have to learn sooner or later. He nodded and led her into the house. He tought her how to season meat and had her peel and mash some patatoes. when supper was done, they sat at the table and ate. Sokka didn't talk until he was done eating, which was no surprize to Azula. Later, in bed, Sokka only had sweet dreams. He was looking forward to the future.

**A/N i know this is short and not very good, and it took me forever to update, but I still have hope that maybe some of you might still like it. Hehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I'M BACK!**

Sokka held the little bundle of life in his arms, tense, afraid of hurting his new daughter. She had the same intense blue eyes he did, but everything else reminded him of Azula. He slowly and carefully placed a light kiss on her forehead and turned his attention to his now sleeping wife. Her hair looked a mess, and she had bags under her eyes, but she looked peaceful.

He sat there for what seemed like an entirenity, but he didn't care. He had never felt this happy. Never this in love. It wasn't that he didn't love Azula, but this was a different kind of love. This child could never hurt him, she was all his, and he couldn't believe it.

Just then Katara walked in, a warm smile on her face. She pulled a chair over next to Sokka and sat down.

"She's beautiful Sokka." Katara said. Sokka just smiled, not even looking up. After a long pause, Katara asked, "What's her name?"

"Sakura. Azula chose it." Then after a short pause, Sokka said, "Katara, do yout think I'll be able to do this? Be a dad, I mean."

"Of course, Sokka. And if you ever need help, you have your friends." And with that, Katara quietly left the room. And that day, that very moment, Sokka promised that he would do what ever it took to protect his daughter, and that he he would love her unconditionaly.

**A/N There you go guys! I know it's short, but it's sweet and to the point (or so I hope) Pleassssssseeeee review!**


End file.
